


Cuddles

by 3eekmeunionj1d



Category: Lawson (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3eekmeunionj1d/pseuds/3eekmeunionj1d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a cold winter's day and Adam has hot chocolate on his lip</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

Adam came inside the house, shivering and dripping from the snow that was falling heavily outside.

His teeth chattering he went into the kitchen to make a steaming mug of hot chocolate.

"What the hell are you doing wearing your coat and hat still? You’ll catch pneumonia! Take it off!" he heard a Scouse accent shout from the doorway.

"W-wait, n-need to m-make this f-first!" his teeth chattered more, his knees even knocking together!

His 25-yr-old boyfriend sighed and came over steering Adam away from the kettle.

"Upstairs. I’ll finish off here. Go." he said firmly.

Adam nodded and walked out, trying not to drip anymore snow onto the floor that Andy oh-so-dearly decided to sweep up.

As soon as he had taken every piece of clothing off, chucked them into the laundry bag, put on a red sweater with ‘Rudolph’ on the front and a pair of tracksuit bottoms, he legged it back downstairs to see Andy putting down two mugs on the coffee table and bring a blanket over to the sofa.

Andy looked up just as he was putting a DVD into the player.

"Better" he said 

"What you put in?" Adam asked.

"PS I Love You" Andy smiled.

Adam took a sip of his hot chocolate. “Aahh I love you” he closed his eyes in pleasure.

Andy laughed noticing the ‘moustache’ the drink had made. He leaned over and licked it all off.

"Silly billy"

Adam grinned and kicked his boyfriend’s leg

"Shut up and start the movie"

Andy laughed again and switched the TV on and went back under the blanket and picked up his mug. Adam nestled his head under Andy’s unstyled curls, resting it on his shoulder. Andy kissed the smaller one’s head

"Love you"


End file.
